WINDOW TO A SOUL
by Ani Anime
Summary: Complete On a minor colony Quatre, Trowa and Duo try to convince Heero and Wufei to give up their Gundams only there’s one little problem. Trowa has something on his mind and he can't get rid of IT. Mindless horror with 3x4, 3x2, 3x1 pairing.
1. Window to a Soul Prologue

Trowa rules in this horror flick.  As a Gundam fan fic writer this is the first time I have written a story using pilot 03 as the main character.  The story takes place in episode Ground Zero one year after Gundam Wing.   Our pilots are on a minor colony where Quatre has recruited Trowa and Duo's help in trying to convince Heero and Wufei to give up their Gundams.  Everything goes along the main story except there's one little problem.  Trowa has something on his mind and can't get rid of IT.  There is a lemon warning.

Here is the standard disclaimer not the non-standard one, which would claim how I own this work and all that.  "These Characters belong to Bandia and Sunrise and a brunch of other folks, not I.  I'm not making any money off of this and it just for fun."

**WINDOW TO A SOUL** AC 196, Present Time 

Heero and I sat in the hangar, looking out over the Gundams below.  The empty spot where Sandrock would be stood glaring at us like an empty hole.  The look in his dark eyes were steady and thoughtful.  After all the recent looks of suspicion and anger it was a pleasant combination.

"The window to a soul," Heero repeated thoughtfully.  "You are sure you did this thing, you didn't just dream it?"

"I didn't dream it.  And I didn't do it either—I told you that.  It did."

Heero made a thoughtful sound.  "He's there?"

"Yes."

"You remember where?"

"Yes." I wrapped my arms around myself, hugging myself against tremors that threatened to shake me apart.  The bandages around my head were of little help.  "If you want to see where, we'll have to take the Gundams."  Heero's Wing Gundam was in the hangar.  It was in ship mode and looking unlike anything as harmful as a battle mecha.  We had all gathered since Quatre's call to disarm and remove the Gundams from the world forever.

"Not yet.  Will you tell me once more?" He asked again.

I sighed and tried to stop myself from shaking.  He placed a hand on my shoulder.  It was a great gesture from someone like him.  I took a deep breath and tried to resist the urge to clutch at my head.  The tremors were maddening enough without adding pressure by pressing against the bandages.

"All right," I said.  "Last night at seven I was going to leave, and—"

"Go further back," he invited.

"Further?"

"About the time you were found."

I started to shake my head and stopped myself.  "Heero we've been though it and though it.  There's nothing—"

The quiet countenance and enigmatic man showed no frustration.  "You may remember," he said.  I think he just wanted to hear me say it again.

"Do you think so?" I asked doubtful.

"It's possible.  A quiet reflection is very different than an agitated one.  When you are done we can look for him."

"For him," I said.  It had a hollow, horrible ring, darker than anything, darker even than all that terrible blank space outside the ship where Quatre and I had travel through many times.  Quatre was now just a him.  It was hollow. Hollow.

Beneath the bandages, a soul stared, always staring trying to see past the bandages forced on It.  It itched.

 "You remember in AC 195, we were sent to stop an unknown Gundam from destroying another colony.  You were cautious since you had never met Quatre."  Actually Heero would have been cautious anyway from what Duo had told me regarding their earliest interactions.

When I heard that it was Quatre flying the unidentified Gundam, I raced forward to meet him not knowing he was under the control of the Zero system and in a murderous rage.

Quatre nearly killed me before he came to his senses.  In fact I thought, I was dead, as I sped away from the colony my Gundam all but destroyed.  I don't remember much.  "I must have ejected from the cockpit.  The salvage team that rescued me said I was nearly comatose.  How I managed to survive was a miracle.  I know now it wasn't.  It kept me alive.  Then, later while traveling with the circus group that took me in I met up with Duo."

"I know," Heero said.  He paused.  "Show me your forehead."

"No."  It came out very quickly and sharply.  "I can't let It see so freely.  I've told you that."

"It's been two years," Heero said.  "Why now, Trowa?  Can you tell me that?"

"I don't know.  I don't know!  Maybe whatever It is has a long gestation period.  Or who's to say I even got It out there?  Whatever It is might have entered me during my Gundam training.  Or right here on this abandon station, for all I know."

Heero frowned and looked out over the hangar.  "I'm trying, Trowa, I don't want to think that you are losing your mind."

"If I have to I'll show It," I said.  It cost me an effort to say it.  "But only if I have to."

Heero stood up and started down the gangplank.  He looked pensive and troubled.  "I'll get Wing.  We'll look for Quatre."

"Thank you, Heero."

I got up and followed him.  So far I have still been able to pilot my Gundam.  Duo and Wufei were still inside oblivious to our conversation and mission.

~ ~ ~ ~

I had written this story and others and I have posted them however I've never gotten any comments on them.  My hopes are that if you read this you will send in a review and let me know what you think.  I will post more regardless and try to finish off the story before too long.  This is a short story and will be broken up into only a few chapters.  Also I have never gotten reviewed before so please be kind.

Thank you,

Ani


	2. Chapter 1

Trowa rules in this horror flick.  As a Gundam fan fic writer this is the first time I have written a story using pilot 03 as the main character.  The story takes place in episode Ground Zero one year after Gundam Wing.   Our pilots are on a minor colony where Quatre has recruited Trowa and Duo's help in trying to convince Heero and Wufei to give up their Gundams.  Everything goes along the main story except there's one little problem.  Trowa has something on his mind and can't get rid of IT.  There is a lemon warning.

Here is the standard disclaimer not the non-standard one, which would claim how I own this work and all that.  "These Characters belong to Bandia and Sunrise and a brunch of other folks, not I.  I'm not making any money off of this and it just for fun."

**Window to a Soul**

Chapter 1

AC 196, Three Days Before 

Quatre had commissioned Duo and myself for a mission to try and convince Heero and Wufei to give up their Gundams.  He believed that the only way to truly gain peace was to get rid of all weapons of mass destruction.  I had met up with him and Duo at the abandoned colony and together we three prepared for the arrival of Heero and Wufei.

Duo and I were working on the docking area when I suddenly felt light headed and my forehead started to itch.  It wasn't a bit gradual.  It was like an electric shock.  I mentioned it to Duo.

"So you picked up some bugs from the animals at the circus," he said grinning.  "At least it's not down there."

"Our animals don't have lice, I' m not too sure about the handlers, " I quipped back.  I touch my forehead and it felt perfectly normal just itchy.  Real itchy.

Later that day I was in the facilities we had created.  There were only three rooms since we didn't expect Heero or Wufei to stay, plus the control room and the hangar.  My forehead itched maddeningly.  If you have ever suffered though poison ivy or suffered with an infection, you may have some idea of the kind of itch I'm describing.  It felt like live things were crawling boring in my flesh.  I went into the toilet and looked at my forehead in the mirror.  In the dim glow of the power saving lights I saw a small round-ish red spot right in the middle of my forehead.

It was in the shape of an almond only a little bigger.  I ran my finger across it and noticed that the skin was slightly upraised.  A feeling of dumb horror had risen in my throat, shocking and frightened.  The flesh underneath the red spot was hot, feverish and the flesh was soft and gelid.  I didn't like touching it and it worried me.  Horrible and debilitating diseases were not unknown in the colonies.  L-2 is a prime example of that.  I was thinking of making a call to a physician when Duo interpreted my inner debate.  "We were going to get company soon."

I went the rest of the day playing along with the roles we had prepared when Heero and then Wufei arrived. I had somehow managed to forget about the problem.  Later when they decided to stay the night and we had to double up on rooms I stayed in the control room using the computer there to research my symptoms.  The itch had intensified.  It had deepened and seemed to emanate from the flesh itself.  I leaned back and closed my eyes.  I could hear the pitter patter of the guys moving around in the sleeping quarters.  In the room that Wufei took I could hear the soft whisper of pages being turned from the book he was reading.  In the room Heero was sharing with Duo I could hear the clicking of keys from his notebook and the clank of metal from the gears Duo was working on.  From the room I would shared with Quatre I could hear the soft breathing of someone starting to fall asleep.

I was still seeing the door towards our room and realized that my eyes were closed.  The realization crept on me, then sank home with a frightening rush.  What I was seeing was not the portal but some monstrous hole, a fourth dimensional counterpart to the real world.

And I was not the only one watching.

I snapped my eyes open, feeling a constriction in my chest.  The sensation subsided a little but not entirely.  I was looking at the portal seeing the control panel next to it with my own eyes, perfectly normal everyday experience, and I was also seeing it from a different angle slightly higher through my hair.  Seeing not a door but a gaping black hole monstrous and ominous in its vagueness.

I raised a hand to my view catching an eerie vision of my flesh.  I nearly screamed.

I raced to the toilet and looked in the mirror this time I did scream but it was not the single gold eye that was open in the middle of my forehead and looking at me that made me scream but the vision of my own face.

~   ~   ~

****

AC 196, Present Time 

Our Gundams propelled gently across the abandoned station.  "I'll follow," he told me.  The abandoned station had pockets of oxygen where the rooms were not compromised.  The small hope that Quatre was in one of them was non-existent.  It had attacked Quatre of that I was sure.  It had attacked Quatre because of me I was also sure of.  It had taken over my body and made me do things to him a dark horrible thing.

"Off to the right," I said.  "By the garbage station."

When Duo and I had first gotten here there were a few rooms that were still intact and we were able to walk around with out being fully suited up.  Now my gauges read that the room didn't have enough oxygen in it for a human person.  Heero brought Wing up to the compartment and got out.

Like me he was suited up in a thin form fitting light travel outfit.  It was not strong enough to protect him from long exposure and it definitely did not have enough air for an extended amount of time.

"Where?"

"Inside I'm not sure exactly where," I told him as I joined him by the entranceway.

He started to look around.  I refused to budge.  I wouldn't go in there and from time to time I looked to see him floating from one compartment to another.  I knew long before he stopped searching that he was not going to find Quatre.  It had moved him.  It had been able to make me doing things.  It could easily do things that I was not aware of doing.

"He's not here," Heero said flatly as he came out of the area floating gently over to me.

"It moved him," I said softly.  "It's getting stronger.  Taking more control little by little."

I had started to realize that I was missing time three days ago.  I would find myself standing in front of an object or person not knowing how long I had been standing there.  It had started to drive Duo mad.  "The gauze may still on but It can use my other senses to learn and observe."

"You need to see a medical professional," he said succinctly.

"Then where is he Heero?  Where's Quatre?"

"If you two are having problems in your relationship I am not interested," Heero said heading back to Wing.

"I would have expected such a comment from Duo."  I followed behind Heero angry, very angry.  Why did I think Heero would have believed regardless of proof?  Then I stopped to wonder, why was I so angry of course Heero wanted proof.  My reaction was so unlike me that the cold truth of it hit me hard.  It was getting stronger and this wasn't my anger I was feeling.  It was Its feelings towards Heero's.  It had already learned enough from me to know that I was trying to expose It to Heero.  I could feel Its hatred and revulsion for humanity.

The gauzed I had was not wrapped thickly enough and It was watching Heero.  As he passed by I felt my hands reach out towards him.  I felt my mind side away and in the next moment It was in control.  It was going to kill him.

Heero was not caught off guard and my earlier confession about what It did helped him.  As my hand connected with his shoulder he grabbed my wrist twisting it easily and breaking the grip.  I turned with him keeping him from gaining purchase.  Heero jumped away crouching in a defensive position.  "Are you after me?"

In response I did a somersault over his head trying to get to his back. I had no control over my body.  He rolled away placing his back against a wall.

"Or Wing?" he shouted actually sounding angry.   "I told Quatre I would let Wing go."

He thought I had lied to try and trap him.  He probably thought Quatre was in on it and that we wanted him out of the picture.  We were military men we had lied and killed before.  His Gundam was worth a lot.

"No," I tried to pant out.  It was no use.  I couldn't fight It.

I jumped again then dropped low swinging my legs across Heero trying to trip him up.  Heero is strong and fast but I have way more agility.  He managed to keep himself from getting entangled in my legs but lost the protection of the wall barrier behind him.

I jumped him from behind locking my arms around his shoulders in an unbreakable hold.  I could feel an alien satisfaction in having caught him.  In holding him helplessly trapped.  My panic on Heero's fate was cut short when he decided to throw his head back and head butt me in the nose and forehead.

I felt blinding pain shot through my skull.  I dropped limply to the ground and my alien vision closed tight.  I was very groggy as I felt my body being flipped onto my stomach my arms gather behind and secured.

"Where's Quatre?" He asked flipping me onto my back.

I couldn't answer him even if I wanted too.  He didn't ask again.  He probably was starting to suspect I acted alone.  He rolled me onto my side and I sensed him examining my face through the faceplate.  Heero's head butt had forced It to retreat but that didn't stop It from using my eyes to see.  I stared unblinkingly back at Heero my eyes were starting to burn.  He frowned and hefted me over one shoulder easily leaving Heavy Arms and heading towards Wing.


	3. Chapter 2

Trowa rules in this horror flick.  As a Gundam fan fic writer this is the first time I have written a story using pilot 03 as the main character.  The story takes place in episode Ground Zero one year after Gundam Wing.   Our pilots are on a minor colony where Quatre has recruited Trowa and Duo's help in trying to convince Heero and Wufei to give up their Gundams.  Everything goes along the main story except there's one little problem.  Trowa has something on his mind and can't get rid of IT.  There is a lemon warning.

Here is the standard disclaimer not the non-standard one, which would claim how I own this work and all that.  "These Characters belong to Bandia and Sunrise and a brunch of other folks, not I.  I'm not making any money off of this and it just for fun."

**Window to a Soul**

Chapter 2

AC 196, Three Days Before 

My own face had been like a monster.  I don't know how long I was standing there but suddenly I realized I could hear Quatre knocking on the door.  It couldn't have been long.  Soon Duo joined him but unlike patient Quatre he went to kick the door in.  Fortunately, Heero's timely intervention gave me a few more precious seconds.

I could hear their heated debate, Quatre was worried that kicking in the door could cause me more harm.  Duo thought it was irrelevant if the door could do me in then I was already gone and Wufei agreed. Heero was quiet I could almost hear his thoughts.  I realized that I was not the only one listening that thing inside me was listening.  Hearing them through senses using my understanding and knowledge, becoming filled with trepidation.  It was frightened as much as curious about them about me.

I resisted Its pull instinctively knowing that Its seeing them would not be a good thing.  I reached into the medicine cabinet and grab a roll of gauze.  It was thin the type that needed to be used with a pad and I had to wrap it around several times before the eye was hidden. While I was tightening the binding I accidentally brush against the eye and a wave of pain shook my body. I stood trembling over the sink as two guns shots tore off the hinges of the door.  Heero had made his decision.  Before the noise of it had finished resounding in my ears he was next to me.

"Are you badly wounded?" he asked blandly.  His face was as blank as his tone.

I nearly started laughing but I stopped myself.  I knew that if I started I wouldn't be able to stop.  I glanced at the doorway and found the other pilots watching me.

Duo's face was an open mask of curiosity, Wufei's was frowning his eyes laced with a bit of scorn, however Quatre's face was filled with honest concerned.  At the time I appreciated his caring heart and openly let myself enjoy the feeling it gave me.

The intruder was suddenly quiet as if the events of the past few seconds were too much.  Yet little did I know how much my feelings, my very soul was open to It.

~   ~   ~

AC 196, Present Time 

When we arrived in the hangar Heero unceremoniously dumped me on the ground next to Wing's docking mechanisms.  Then without further ado he ripped off my helmet and the light gauze wrapped around my head.  The thing inside was panicked, It was frightened, truly frightened.  Heero had defeated It and he was now in control of not only my body but It as well.  He was scrutinizing my forehead when Duo's voice sounded from behind him.

"Are we under attack?  What happened is Trowa hurt?"

Heero spun around drawing a gun on Duo.  He wasn't taking any more chances I guess getting attacked twice now would make anyone jumpy.

"Should I run and get an aid kit or a gun?" Duo asked not intimidated at Heero's aggressive stance or the gun pointed at him.  He even walked up a few steps towards Heero, peeking around him to look at me, something I would never have done.  I never envied Duo's being paired up with Heero even though he is the best of pilots.

"Lift up the bangs in front your face," Heero commanded.

Duo complied with only a curious expression.  He waited until Heero signal his acquiescence before approaching fully.  "What happened?"  This time he was more subdued in his question.

"I think you were right, he's been acting weird.  Was this also part of Quatre's plan?"  Heero asked still unsure if this was part of the hoax we had used to convince him and Wufei to come to this abandonment facility in order to give up their Gundams.

"If it was, those two didn't let me in on it.  What has Quatre to say about this?"  Duo asked Heero as if our plotting behind his back was not very alarming.  His nonchalant attitude with Heero's expressionless demeanor made the conversation sound like they were discussing axle grease.

"I don't know he claims to have attacked Quatre also."

"What?" Now Duo sounded surprised.  "I thought it might have been the two of them."  Duo mumbled out loud.  "So what really happened?"

"I'll explain just help me get him secured somewhere that can serve as a med room."

By the time I was secured Duo and Wufei were treated to Heero's plainly spoken rendition of what I had told him.  Not surprising Duo seemed only curious while Wufei looked doubtful.  Heero was still as impossible to read as ever yet he made his intentions quite clear when he grabbed my face in both hands and asked Duo for a skin clamp.

The three looked down at me on the table.  The entity inside me still had yet to let go of my voluntary functions.  I was completely paralyze and watching the group through dry itchy unblinking eyes.

"I know you can hear me so Trowa you tell this thing to open itself up or I will do it myself."  Heero threatened reaching for the skin clamp Duo passed to him.  It panic I could feel it trying to retreat further into me.  If Heero pried the skin on my forehead apart now he would have access to it.  It knew it.  It was terrified or the closet thing to human fear.

Heero hands were like steel bands and my eyes were burning from being open so long without blinking.  Do it, I screamed silently and It quailed in terror.

"Last chance," Heero said clamp in one hand the other like a steel band across my forehead.

Suddenly I got control of my senses and my eyes snapped shut tears poured from beneath my eyelids.  I knew my eyes were closed but I was still seeing the group their faces twisted and horrific.  It had opened and they were seeing It.  They were seeing It.


	4. Chapter 3

Trowa rules in this horror flick.  As a Gundam fan fic writer this is the first time I have written a story using pilot 03 as the main character.  The story takes place in episode Ground Zero one year after Gundam Wing.   Our pilots are on a minor colony where Quatre has recruited Trowa and Duo's help in trying to convince Heero and Wufei to give up their Gundams.  Everything goes along the main story except there's one little problem.  Trowa has something on his mind and can't get rid of IT.  There is a lemon warning.

Here is the standard disclaimer not the non-standard one, which would claim how I own this work and all that.  "These Characters belong to Bandia and Sunrise and a brunch of other folks, not I.  I'm not making any money off of this and it just for fun."

**Window to a Soul** Chapter 3 AC 196, Two Days Before 

It was getting stronger and little by little I felt It waking up and taking over.  At first I lost only about 15 minutes of time.  The next was 20.  I began to realize that It was using me, actually manipulating me during those periods.

The group was going to leave when Wufei realized someone had tampered with his Gundam, Altron.  That wasn't the only thing that was tampered with.  The bay doors, the power cells on Duo's Gundam, Death Scythe and the Zero System Quatre used to strategically manipulate Heero's moves on the space station when he arrived yesterday were all tampered with.  We were not going to leave with an unknown intruder.  Heero had already agreed to give Wing over to Quatre to be destroyed, however he was not going to let it get into another's control.  We started to search our perimeter looking for the intruder but I suspected our culprit was completely internal.

Duo used Sandrock and we went to check the outer doors.  While Quatre stayed in the control room directing our efforts from there while working on the Zero program.  Wufei went to work on repairing Altron and Heero scoured the space around the facility.

Duo noticed my distraction but thought it was due to worry about our alleged intruder.  He was partially right.  It had been over 11 hours since the bathroom incident and I realized It had taken control at least 3 times.

The first time was a few hours after I had discovered It.  I had found myself awake sitting in bed staring at Quatre through the gauze.  The gauze was still on but it was partially unwound.  As soon as I became aware of my surroundings that other presence left me.  Not completely It just retreated and became dormant.  At the time I didn't know why but now I know It wasn't strong enough to stay in control still, It watched just watched.

The next time it happened was a few hours later.  I found myself in the bay area.  The last I remembered I was walking to the bay and the next thing I knew I was standing in front of the monitor panel for Duo's Gundam.  I had lost about 20 minutes of time.

The third time I was in the control room when Quatre came in and noticed that the Zero system had been tampered with.

We didn't find any intruder and by the end of the day It had interrupted me 6 times.  The last time lasted almost 30 minutes.

~   ~   ~

****

****

AC 196, The Day Before 

That morning when I came to my senses I was standing in the middle of the room naked with the exception of the loose gauze around my forehead.  Quatre had been calling me his face was pink with embarrassment.  He had been calling me for quite a while.

"I didn't know you walked in your sleep," Quatre remarked trying to look anywhere but at me. "What was I doing?"

"You were looking at yourself and kind of touching your body."

He was blushing so hard he looked hot.  His eyes were still not looking at me.  I found that I was disappointed that he couldn't look at me.  I had secretly hoped that he had found me as attractive as I found him.

"I hope I didn't bother you."  I replied.

"Not at all you have a great body," Quatre answered giving me the briefest of glances.

I burned with lust at his comment and had to turn away so he wouldn't see.  It was curious about my reaction to Quatre's comment.  It was curious in Its own way.

No I said to myself trying to communicate my feelings to It.

I know It was aware of me as I was aware of It.  I could feel Its indifference to my thoughts.  It was self serving as It was alien.  Since It had used up Its energy for now It soon left me and went dormant.

Later that afternoon was the first time It acted while I was conscious.  I was in the bay with Duo when I felt disoriented and suddenly my perception expanded.  It was awake and watching what I was doing though both Its and my own senses.  Though Its peripheral vision It saw Duo bent over the bay door parts.

He looked like a king presiding over his court.  His long braid swinging in a pendulum motion loose strands trailing after every pass.  He was dropping gummy machine parts into an acid solution to help break up the grease.  I could smell an orangey odor coming from the container nearby.

An electric shock ran down my arm and my left hand jerk towards him.  It felt like a thousand ants crawling from the back of my neck to my fingertips.  As I resisted the feeling intensified till I had to grit my teeth against the pain. My muscles refused to retract.  If you ever had experienced a full scale muscle spasm or a Charlie horse you know what I'm talking about.

Even as I resisted I felt my fingers close on his hair tugging firmly and lifting it so It could see it better through the thin gauze wrapped around my forehead.

It could see quite well through the gauze.  Unlike human eyes that needed moisture and would blink It didn't need to.  While washing my face my finger brushed against It.  The surface texture was smooth and hard like the enamel on your teeth.  Curiously, I tapped It with a fingernail and felt blinding white pain shoot across my skull. It glared at me and I could feel Its alien fury.  I sensed Its promise of retribution if I tried it again.  I didn't tried again.

With a cry of indignation Duo spun around yanking his braid free.  "Trowa, what's the big deal?"  He looked only slightly annoyed but I could tell he was pretty mad.

Before I could respond my hand jerked out grabbing his face and pulling him close.  It was curious about his eyes since they were such a usual color.  My body leaned closer till our noses touched.

"Hey, what ever you're into guys…animals…Quatre, I'm not so back off," Duo growled his voice rising in volume on the last three words.  I wanted to let go, I did but I couldn't however his tone and rudely spoken rejection annoyed me.

"I'm not interested in Heero's leavings," I snapped back.

"What!  You're bent, get off or I'll make you."  The last part was said pleasantly too pleasantly.  I must have really pissed him off.

"Get off?  Make me?  I thought you said you were not interested in guys or is it you're just interested in one particular one."

"What's going on?"  Heero said from behind us and we both sprang apart guiltily.  The surprise of having him come upon me from behind allow me to break free of the Its hold on my arm.  Heero gave us both a lengthy stare.  Mine was just a tad longer than Duo's and I felt a wave of trepidation.  He was suspicious.

"Nothing," Duo said lightly.

"Yeah, nothing," I mumbled and walked away my hands tucked safely in my pockets.

I was almost out of earshot when I heard Duo ask softly.  "So what do you think?  Strange right?"  I didn't hear Heero's reply but that told me he wasn't the only one that was suspicious.


	5. Chapter 4

Trowa rules in this horror flick.  As a Gundam fan fic writer this is the first time I have written a story using pilot 03 as the main character.  The story takes place in episode Ground Zero one year after Gundam Wing.   Our pilots are on a minor colony where Quatre has recruited Trowa and Duo's help in trying to convince Heero and Wufei to give up their Gundams.  Everything goes along the main story except there's one little problem.  Trowa has something on his mind and can't get rid of IT.  There is a lemon warning.  ***Please note I have edited this chapter to Fanfiction standards, you can find the full unedited story as a one-shot on my site members.fortunecity.com\anianime101

Here is the standard disclaimer not the non-standard one, which would claim how I own this work and all that.  "These Characters belong to Bandia and Sunrise and a brunch of other folks, not I.  I'm not making any money off of this and it just for fun."

**Window to a Soul** Chapter 4 AC 196, Present Time 

"Trowa."  I heard Duo gasp out while the group stepped back from me.  They were seeing It and It was seeing them.  Their welcomed and beloved faces were distorted and hideous to look upon.  I could feel Its alien fear and hatred for them and their alieness.

"Is it real?" Duo asked still standing a ways back from the table.  He and Heero looked at each other and an unspoken message was passed between the two.

"Tell It we are not going to hurt you or It," Heero said approaching with the skin clamp.

Everything was a haze after that.  I know at that moment I completely lost control of my body.  My body tugged so hard at my bonds that the skin on my wrist tore.  I managed to free one hand and backhand Heero across the face.  He stumbled back for a second but he rushed me in the next breath catching my free arm to re-secure it.  My back arched up off the table forcing Wufei to hurl himself upon me to keep me from breaking my own spine.  I tried to speak and nearly swallowed my tongue.  He's choking I heard Duo shout then I could feel something cold and hard being shoved into my mouth.

I fought them trying to keep my mouth free.  I could feel It weakening.  It had been in control for at least an hour since It had taken over my body and it was not strong enough to continue fighting them and myself. 

"The skin clamp," I mumbled passed the object Duo was trying to force in my mouth.  "It's afraid."

"The clamp?" I heard Duo repeat.  "The clamp!  Heero drop the skin clamp."

At the clatter of metal hitting the floor everything stopped.  It was so sudden that the three of them practically fell on top of each other and me.

"Trowa?" 

It was Heero asking if I was back and in control.  I swallowed and mumbled a yes past swollen and bruised lips.  My whole body felt bruised.  

"Is it gone?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied softly.

"Gone?" Wufei said skeptically.  He looked at my face and frowned.  He didn't like what he saw.  He was sporting a bruise on his chin I guess Heero wasn't the only one I nailed.

"It can't control me for longer than an hour but that time is increasing," I told them.  "You can untie me now."

Neither Duo nor Wufei moved to comply but Heero undid both my wrist without hesitation.  He then tossed me cotton balls and an antiseptic for my wrists.  It stung but I welcomed the pain.  They three waited as I bound my wrists.

"How long till It's awake?" Heero asked when I was done.

"That time keeps getting shorter but I would say less than two hours," I told him.

"Fine then we have an hour and fifteen minutes to research your condition after that I will restrain you."  Heero then turned to Duo telling him to find Quatre, dead or alive.  Duo's brows knitted together and a determined look flashed across his face.  He would find Quatre.

Heero then glanced at Wufei.  He told him to guard the perimeter although they knew it was me, he still needed to make sure nothing else snuck up on us.  I saw Wufei give Heero a nod of approval.  He didn't look happy.  He probably would have preferred to abandon me, us to our own fate.

~   ~   ~

AC 196, The Day Before 

That night I decided I was not going to go back into the room I shared with Quatre.  It was too dangerous.  I needed to leave without further incidence.  The longer I stayed the less chance I had of ridding myself of this thing.  I wanted to get rid of It on my own.  I was worried that Heero's solution might be a bullet to the head, Duo a small explosive in the ear and Wufei a swing of his katana across the throat.  Quatre I trusted but he might panic and reveal my situation to the others.  I couldn't have that.

After I had walked away from Heero and Duo I thought maybe I could slip away before my next episode.  It was a passing thought but when I sat into Heavy Arms I decided it was the best thing to do.

I couldn't go into the control room and release the doors they were being watched.  I would have to blast my way out and make a run for it.  I would have to be quick once I was out.  The only problem was I needed to wait till the others were gone. I sat in heavy arms and ran one analysis after another.  I was so into the check that It didn't do much but watch when It became active after that It went back dormant without incidence.

I was so into the bogus check that I didn't notice when everyone left.  Without a moment to lose I closed the hatch, flipped on my thrusters and fired off two missiles at the bay wall.  In amazement I watched Altron spring to life and block my strikes using its shield and force field.  Bomb fragments rained around the bay leaving piles of twisted metal.

"Going somewhere?" Wufei said to me through the com.

"What happened?" I asked surprised at his being there.  I voice sounded genuine since I was truly surprised at his intervention.

"That's what I want to know."

"I was running checks.  I guess I was tampered with also," I lied.  "I'm glad you were prepared."

He didn't answer right away.  He was quiet.  I held still waiting to see if he was going to accept my excuse.

"Disengage your thrusters and open your hatch," he told me.  His voice was laced with suspicion.  "I'll make sure your Gundam doesn't do anything else untoward."

I complied with good grace but internally I seethed with resentment.  I should have expected that.  Wufei never trusted me after I had pretended to changed sides during the war.  He always thought my acting was too good.

"Thanks I'm going to get some rest I'll be back soon."  I slipped out and headed to the rooms.  "Let me know if you find anything."  I shouted as I left.

The room was quiet and dark and at first I thought I was alone then I noticed Quatre sleeping on the small table in our shared space.  I slipped in quietly making sure not to wake him.  I sat on the bed hoping I could slip back out before It became active again, no, such luck.  It wasn't long before It was in control again.

I saw Its sights glance toward Quatre as It came awake.  It had wanted to examine one of the others and now It would have Its way.  I rose from the bed my body lurching towards Quatre.

It reached out with my hands skimming Quatre's hair and running down my hand down his back.  I pulled Quatre back resting his head on the back of the chair.  My hand then skimmed down the front of his shirt.  It wanted to examine him and my body throbbed in reaction to the thought.

I watched myself gently ease Quatre out of the chair laying him gently on the ground.  My hands reached for the buttons on his shirt and slowly undid them stopping only to examine the thread in the eyeholes.  I pulled his shirt open and examined his chest my fingers ghosting across his chest examination his skin texture.  It paused over his nipples and squeezed and examined them rolling the pale dusty tips between my fingers.  He moaned at the action and the tips became hard and aroused.  It was fascinated at the reaction and repeated the experiment till he moaned and licked his lips.  When It couldn't get any more reaction than that It continued on.  I undid his pants and slid them off.  He was fully aroused.

It froze staring at his member but It wasn't interested in his erection just the hair surrounding it.  Like Duo's braid it found the soft springy strands fascinating.  It fingered the hair till It noticed a white droplet of fluid leaking from Quatre.  I watched my hands wrap around his hardness and squeeze and pull.  It was more like the motion used to milking a cow but It must have been right since Quatre moaned even more.

It wanted to know where the fluid was coming from so I felt one hand pry Quatre's legs apart rubbing and feeling in between his legs.  Quatre opened up to my administrations and I could tell he was no longer completely asleep.

"Trowa," he moaned.  "We shouldn't."

I couldn't speak and I could barely move my head but I could see him clearly from my peripheral vision.  He looked awesome with his head frown back in ecstasy as he panted in pleasure.  I wanted to join him but It was not interested in Quatre's orgasm only the fluid he was releasing.

Quatre's motion became frenzied and he cried out.  I felt something warm and wet splash across my cheek.  It continued to milk him squeezing every drop out of him.

"Why Trowa? Why now?"

Before I could answer him there was a faint tapping at the door.  "Quatre are you alright?  We heard something."  It was Duo.  I was so wrapped up in Quatre's pleasure that I totally forgot that they could probably hear us.

The door cracked a bit but he didn't step inside.  It was like he knew what we had been up to.  "Heero was becoming a bit concerned but I told him I would check on things."    He whispered to us confirming my suspicions.  "Actually he was going to barge right in.  I persuaded him not to.  I didn't want him to interrupt your sweet good bye."

The last comment was said in a slightly mocking way.  Duo might be perceptive and thoughtful however he was still quite irritating.  I still didn't have control of my voice or I would have answered him.  Thankfully Quatre did it for me.

"Maybe you were afraid that if he likes what he sees he might decided to try it with you."

"What!" Duo nearly squeaked.  "Yuck!  Look if you wanted me to leave you should have just said so," he huffed closing the door and leaving us.

"He means well but he can be so irritating," Quartre said softly.  "But he's right about one thing I don't want to have any interruptions.  Let's continue this another time but first."

I didn't know what he intended to do but he pushed me back and reached my pants.  I was hard, very hard.  He made a soft yummy sound as he pulled me free.  It watched him and as he took me into his mouth.  It got the idea of what he intended to do.  It was not interested.  I felt my hands grabbed him by the shoulders and push him away.  I wanted to scream in frustration.

"Why am I doing something wrong," he sounded so vulnerable.  I wanted to answer him.  

It didn't let me answer It had something else in mind.  I felt my body stand up pulling him after me.  Before I knew it we were heading for the door.

Dear Reader:

I hope this part wasn't too much.  Please let me know what you think?  The rest is coming soon.

Ani


	6. Chapter 5

Trowa rules in this horror flick.  As a Gundam fan fic writer this is the first time I have written a story using pilot 03 as the main character.  The story takes place in episode Ground Zero one year after Gundam Wing.   Our pilots are on a minor colony where Quatre has recruited Trowa and Duo's help in trying to convince Heero and Wufei to give up their Gundams.  Everything goes along the main story except there's one little problem.  Trowa has something on his mind and can't get rid of IT.  There is a lemon warning.  

***Please note I have edited this chapter to Fanfiction standards, you can find the full unedited story as a one-shot on my site members.fortunecity.com\anianime101

Here is the standard disclaimer not the non-standard one, which would claim how I own this work and all that.  "These Characters belong to Bandia and Sunrise and a brunch of other folks, not I.  I'm not making any money off of this and it just for fun."

**Window to a Soul** Chapter 5 AC 196, Present Time 

I didn't waste any time and listed all my symptoms and knowledge about It for Heero to research once It took over again.  Heero waited patiently then told me he wanted to give me a complete physically.  I appreciated him asking knowing Heero I am amazed he didn't just pin me down and strip me.

I slid out of my clothes feeling self-conscious yet Heero was all business.  He looked me over with complete disinterest.  Using rubber gloves he combed though my hair, he check my ears, eyes, nose and mouth.  He felt all the glands along my neck, shoulders, back and underarms.  He had me lie on the table and he examined my stomach and pelvis.  I knew he was going to grab my groin still I jumped when he did it.  He glanced at me blankly.

"Cough."  He said feeling around easily.

I always wondered about him.  Quatre said that he had a special relationship with Relena.  I remember how he was with Noventa's daughter.  He gave her that same impersonal disinterest that strongly hinted at on duty and care.  He gave just about every one that attitude except Duo.

With Duo I have seen him go out of the way to tease, torment and antagonize.  Not that I would call that a relationship, however it wasn't disinterest.  Also Duo was allowed to get physically and mentally closer to him than anyone else.  He relied on Duo to take care of their personal needs when they worked to together.  They plotted, planned, ate and bickered together.  No, they definitely had a relationship of a sort—I just wondered at the depth of it.

"Cough again."  He seemed satisfied with that but as he pulled his hand away fine strands of sticky pale fluid was hanging off his fingertips.  I bolted upright.  He frowned and sniffed at it while reaching for a sample dish.  I burned with embarrassment.  I didn't want him to examine that.  I had a good idea what it was.

"I want to see if there is more lay back down and spread your legs."  He said getting a swab to help pick up the sample.

I didn't lay back down.  "There probably is," I told him.  "We had sex."

Heero stared at me blankly and I realized that he was actually puzzled.  He glanced back at his hand a loss for words.  He frowned again gathering his thoughts.

"Semen?"

It wasn't a question.  "Yes," I told him.  "So you don't have to check it."

He shook his head negatively.  "I wanted a sample of your blood, urine and stool.  I'll take a sample of this also."

I was going to argue but I saw a determine look cross his face.  He was going to take it whether I liked it or not.  That pissed me off.  I leaned back slowly, suggestively.  "Fine, jerk me off you'll get plenty."

"Jerk yourself off," he snapped setting the dish on my stomach.

"If I was the type that jerked off I wouldn't have been banging Quatre," I snapped back.

I watched color rise in his face.  I probably could have jerked off but I was being a jerk.  I was distraught.  I felt he really didn't need that sample.

"I don't know how," he said red face and annoyed.

"You mean you never," I said cupping my hand and making jerking motion.  He shook his head.  Well, that answered a lot.

I was about to tell him forget it.  When I watched him pull off one glove and touch me.  He wrapped his hand around my head and squeezed lightly.  He cupped his hand like he saw me do and stroked softly.  I got hard fast.  Never in my wildest dreams did I think Heero would do something like that.  I licked suddenly dry lips.

"Is this right?"

"Hmm…Just a little harder," I mumbled

I watched him using one free hand to pinch my nipples.  He looked disinterested, however when I scanned the front of his pants I saw a noticeable bulged.  I reached for him with my other hand.

"Trowa."

"I need to touch you.  It will make this go faster."

I pulled at his black spandex quickly freeing him.  He was pretty excited.  I stroked him evenly and watched his breathing increase.  He licked his lips and his breath hissed between his teeth.  He changed his rhythm to match my own.

I came first and Heero managed to catch most of it.  Leave it to Heero to have to outlast you in everything.  I did however get the satisfaction of watching him clutch the table weak kneed from his own orgasm.  After that Heero was all business again.  We had managed to complete everything before It awoke.

It was now able to take control within an hour and a half.  When I regained my own senses almost an hour and 15 minutes had passed.  I was sharing almost equal time with It.  We continued to research the symptoms stopping every hour or so to wait for It to release me from Its control.  Each time It gain more time and I had less.  I was running out of time.

I was just about to call Heero to restrain me for the next episode when Duo's call came though.  He had found Quatre.

~   ~   ~

AC 196, The Night Before 

"Trowa we're not dressed." He tugged free to straightened our clothes, I then led him to the bay.  My eyes scanned the interior looking for signs of anyone being there.  This time I made sure the Gundams were empty.  I pulled Quatre into Sandrock's cockpit and felt It move my hands to take off his clothes.  He was out of sorts at first but probably believed I wanted to continue in a more private place.

He leaned forward and kissed me.  It let him and It also didn't prevent me from kissing him back.  It felt so good that I actually fooled myself into believing that was all It was interested in.  It was just curious about sex from another species.

Quatre barely got my clothes off before I went down on him.  It let me suck him It wanted his semen.  I should have realized that It was not finished us.  My sexual foray with Quatre more than fascinated It.

Quatre came crying out my name and collapsing bonelessly in his chair.  It wasn't done.  It let me prepared him.

He opened for me wrapping his legs around my hips.  I could feel a heavy weight in my lower body and an intense pressure was building inside of me.  It felt so good.

"Oh-! Trowa!" Quatre cried.  He was getting excited again.

I was sweating profusely as I felt the sweet pleasure and pain of my orgasm coming.  I felt my nails bite into his hips.  I came.  I shattered into a billion pieces as a hot piercing pain filled me.  Then I heard Quatre's scream.

"It hurts!" he whimpered. "Stop Trowa stop!"

His cries brought me back to reality.  Something was horribly wrong.  I felt my body jerk again and another orgasm hit me.  I felt a flood burst forth pouring into Quatre.  It felt like my very soul was pouring into him.  I couldn't stop and it kept happening again and again.  In the end we were both sticky and wet.  It felt like hours had passed it probably was only a few minutes. When it was over my breathing was hard and loud in the silent hangar.  My knees were weak and shaky.

I wanted to lay down.  I was so exhausted but It was not finished with me.  I suited up and returned to Sandrock's cockpit with a light suit for Quatre.  It dressed Quatre and I remember we left the hangar.  I was in a daze.  I remember leaving Quatre in the open cockpit near the section I had taken Heero.  How I got back to our room I couldn't say.

When I had completely regained my senses I was in our room and Heero was asking where Quatre had went off to.  Heero was standing in the doorway with Duo.  Duo had a guilty look on his face since he had convinced Heero earlier not to bother us.  I could see them both watching me suspiciously.


	7. Chapter 6

Trowa rules in this horror flick.  As a Gundam fan fic writer this is the first time I have written a story using pilot 03 as the main character.  The story takes place in episode Ground Zero one year after Gundam Wing.   Our pilots are on a minor colony where Quatre has recruited Trowa and Duo's help in trying to convince Heero and Wufei to give up their Gundams.  Everything goes along the main story except there's one little problem.  Trowa has something on his mind and can't get rid of IT.  There is a lemon warning.  

**This chapter also includes a gore warning and sexual assault.

***Please note I have edited this chapter to Fanfiction standards, you can find the full unedited story as a one-shot on my site members.fortunecity.com\anianime101

Here is the standard disclaimer not the non-standard one, which would claim how I own this work and all that.  "These Characters belong to Bandia and Sunrise and a brunch of other folks, not I.  I'm not making any money off of this and it just for fun."

**Window to a Soul** Chapter 6 AC 196, Present Time 

I hesitated as I heard Duo's call from the com.  He had found Quatre and was bringing both Sandrock and its pilot back.  Heero took one look at me and shackled me to a chair.  I nearly fought him off then remembered belatedly why he was doing it.  "You didn't have to jump me," I growled and he cuffed me.

"You were too close to your time."

I was going to tell him that I would have told him, however my time was up.  I felt It come awake.  Taking control within seconds I felt my fist lash out at him.  Heero barely managed to dodge that attack when my foot connected with his ribs.  He jumped back clutching his side.  I had landed a good one.

He stood away from me watching me with narrow eyes.  The staring contest came to an end when Duo came in with Wufei carrying Quatre's limp form.  He was still to the light space suit when they laid him on the table Heero had used to examine me.

"I thought you should check him," Duo told him as he and Wufei stepped away from the table.

Heero walked over looking unhurt and unruffled from our encounter just moments before.  He pulled Quatre's helmet off.  It came free easily with a loud wet sucking sound.  I watched it all though both human and alien senses.  A soft plop filled the room as a thick whitish substance fell onto the floor.  

"What the hell," Duo mumbled looking completely grossed out.

Quatre's face was covered in a thick white film.  Heero handed Duo the helmet telling him to take a sample.  Duo grimace as he was passed the object.  I didn't blame him the smell wafting towards me was pungent.

Heero seemed unfazed as he brushed the mucus looking substance away checking for a pulse.  He stood paused over Quatre two fingers on his throat.  "He has a pulse."

"He doesn't look like he's breathing," Wufei said pointing at Quatre's still chest.

"His airway might be partially blocked."  Heero turned on a small suction device and started to remove the film in Quatre's nose.  He opened his mouth and using two big tongs pulled out a large wad of the thick mucus. 

When he had cleared his breathing passages, I heard a wet breath hiss out of Quatre.  It was faint at first but then it got stronger.  Quatre was breathing.  I wasn't shocked, I felt It wouldn't have wanted to kill Its host.  It had kept me alive in space for a long time.

Heero proceed to undress Quatre revealing his slime-covered nakedness.  He took samples of the stuff as he went and had to change his gloves four times.  He had just pulled off Quatre's leggings when I noticed a thick mass of the substance on Quatre's privates.

My human eyes closed for a second and I remembered.  I remembered orgasm after orgasm when we were making love.  I remember looking down seeing his beloved face covered in a film of my fluids.  He had fainted.

I was jolted back to the present when I heard Heero ask Duo for a new pair of tongs.  I opened my eyes and saw him change his gloves for the fifth time.  He clamped down on the mass covering Quatre's groin and started to lift it to the waiting container Duo had procured when the mass writhed suddenly.  If he didn't have such a good hold on It, It would have slipped away.  I heard Heero shout for another tong.  He grabbed getting a good hold of It.  He pulled freeing over a foot of It from Quatre's body.  Quatre's body spasm and slime poured off the table in a series of soft plops.

"What the hell is that?"  Wufei shouted.

Heero didn't answer he was too busy holding onto It.  He took another step back pulling more free.  It was long and narrow like a pale white snake covered in a thick film.

"What the hell is it!" Wufei shouted again showing how discomposed he was.

Quatre's body writhed on the table his limbs failing out mindlessly.  One foot narrowly missed Heero.  It was causing his body to jerk.  It didn't want to leave the protection of the form It was put into.

"Wufei strap him."  Heero grunted.  As Wufei complied Heero grunted out another order this time to Duo.  Telling him to get the clamps that would hold an orifice open.  Heero wanted further access to it.  He wasn't going to let this thing have Quatre.

I felt my body respond in defense of It.  It wanted to protect the other.  There wasn't much left in Quatre.  Just a foot more and Heero would have It.  All the hairs stood on my body as Duo pried apart Quatre's spincer.  They were unaware of the danger right behind them.  I couldn't shout a warning.

I saw Heero step back and several things happened.  Duo was shouting that he could see what looked like the head.  Quatre's body jerked violently and Wufei threw himself on top of him.  I smelled ozone in the air and I heard the crackle of electricity.  For a second, time seemed to stop and I saw a bolt of lightening gathered in front of me.  Silently, I screamed a warning too late.

I watched helplessly as the bolt reached for them striking Duo first throwing him forward.  He hit the table and bounced off bonelessly.  Wufei leaped back too slow the charge blasted him off his feet.  Heero slumped to knees using the last of his strength to pull It free of Quatre.  I saw a golden eye flick wildly around as It left the shelter of Quatre's body.

~   ~   ~

AC 196, Earlier That Day 

I should have known that they would never leave not knowing what happened to Quatre.  Quatre was our unanimous leader.  He was in charge of the Zero system a dangerous program all by itself.  He had called us together.  The fact that he had left every thing including the Zero system in the control room told Heero that Quatre's disappearance was suspicious.  No, they would never leave.

After a few hours search and still no Quatre I came back to our quarters to find Duo waiting for me.  A quick glanced told me he had went though our things.  I didn't panic if he had found something he wouldn't have been standing there.

"What do you want," I snapped.

"Quatre," he said easily a dangerous gin on his face.  "And an explanation.  I know you two left your quarters together last night.  I also know you returned alone."

I froze in fear.  Did he follow us?  I felt a jolt go though my body as It came aware.  Damn not now I thought to It, however It didn't care what I thought.  It saw Duo and I felt a strange sensation tingle through my body.  I realized belatedly that what I was feeling was attraction.  It wanted Duo.

It had taken Quatre because of my attraction to him.  Duo was different.  His long braid fascinated It.  "Get away from me," I managed to say before It took complete control.  I saw him stiffen at the warning.

"You are one sick pup," he mumbled as he turned to leave.

He barely got two steps pass when I felt my body lounged for him.  He reached for his gun but I tackled him before he could draw.  We roll around a bit knocking things over, still I managed to get on top pinning him.  I pulled up his jacket and bound his hands with it tying them to the feet of the cot.  He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans.

"Don't do this," he threatened.  "I told you I'm not into guys."

It didn't listen to him.  I felt my hands shove up his shirt to his neck.  My hands stroked his chest pinching his dark coral nipples.  They got hard regardless of his protests and I felt him squirm underneath me.  He closed his eyes and concentrated on fighting against his body's natural reactions.  When It had gotten as much as a reaction as possible It moved on.

I watched myself unbuckle his pants.  It pulled them down leaving them half on to help restrict his movements.  I could hear him cursing me.

He was barely excited.  One hand left his nipples to toy with his limp member.  It then started to prepare him.  He nearly threw me for that but my heavier weight prevailed.  I took him into my mouth and after a few minutes felt him twitch in reaction to my administrations.

As I continued to slowly wear down his defenses it all came back to me, all I had did to Quatre.  It had simulated Itself in Quatre.  It used sex to enter his body and now It was preparing Duo for the same.

Fight It, I told Duo silently.  It wanted his semen to prepare his entrance for It.  Fight It, I prayed but I could tell he was losing ground.  His body was reacting to the gently pressure and teasing.  I could feel a heaviness in my groin.

He twitched again and again in my mouth and I knew it was only a matter of time.  My other hand left his chest and undid my pants.  I was thick and swollen.

"No, no, no," he sang out as he reached his peek.  I heard the door to our quarters opened.  Someone had finally heard him and came to investigate.  "Wufei help," he said in a breathless whisper as he came.

It paid no attention to Wufei's intrusion.  It had taken a lot of time to prepare Duo and It wasn't going to stop unless It had to.

"What sick game are you guys playing now?" Wufei hissed.  Besides being a womanizer he was homophobic I am amazed he didn't just turn around and leave.

"He jumped me," Duo shouted.  "Just get him off me."

"Get him off yourself, since he obviously already did you," Wufei snapped turning to leave.

"No, Wufei don't go," Duo nearly freaked.  "Just free my hands."

Wufei stopped at the door he couldn't completely ignore Duo frantic pleas.  He didn't want to stay much less interfere but he could sense something was wrong.  "Trowa let him go."

"Trowa let him go its oblivious he's not completely willing," Wufei repeated when he noticed that I had not stopped during their exchange.

It had not stopped but It was now watching Wufei.  Its lack of attention on Duo was all he needed.  Using his teeth he loosened the jacket on his hands and grabbed for his gun.  It turned back to find Duo holding a gun to It.

"Thank you Wufei," Duo said happily as Wufei walked out.  "Now get off me," he yelled a dangerous slight smile lighting his features.  It sensed my apprehension at the weapon but still I didn't move.

Duo decided it by pulling the trigger.  He clipped me on ear, the noise was so loud my head throbbed and for a second It released Its hold on me.  I jumped away clutching my ear.

"If Quatre didn't sound so willing last night I would nail you right here and now," Duo growled righting his clothes.  He left without a backward glance.

I felt Its control coming back shortly afterward.  Duo might have won this round but this was far from over.  It wasn't though with him.  In fact all of them were in danger.


	8. Chapter 7

Trowa rules in this horror flick.  As a Gundam fan fic writer this is the first time I have written a story using pilot 03 as the main character.  The story takes place in episode Ground Zero one year after Gundam Wing.   Our pilots are on a minor colony where Quatre has recruited Trowa and Duo's help in trying to convince Heero and Wufei to give up their Gundams.  Everything goes along the main story except there's one little problem.  Trowa has something on his mind and can't get rid of IT.  There is a lemon warning.  

Here is the standard disclaimer not the non-standard one, which would claim how I own this work and all that.  "These Characters belong to Bandia and Sunrise and a brunch of other folks, not I.  I'm not making any money off of this and it just for fun."

**Window to a Soul** Chapter 7 AC 196, Present Time 

They were all in danger was my last thought as I fell forward.  When I came to I realized that I was free.  The electric bolt had broken the cuff Heero had put on me.  I staggered to my feet and walked over to the group.  The one inside me was still.  It had used up a lot of energy.  I stumbled upon Duo first.  He was breathing.  I crawled over to Heero and saw that he was alive too and in one hand he was still clutching the tongs.  They were twisted and smoking but still intact but there was one problem they were empty.  Wufei was a little bit away and as I watched him I saw him move.  Then I noticed another movement near the door.

It was trying to get away.  I got up and ran after It.  I watched It slip under the door and in the hallway I found a trail heading for the hangar.

I wouldn't let It get away.  The trail led to the hangar but when I opened the door it was gone.  I stepped cautiously looking for signs of movement.  My fear was that It might have turned around and right now was attacking my friends as they laid helpless.

I was just about to leave when It dropped down on me from above.  Within seconds It was wrapped around my neck.  I tried to grab at It but my fingers could find no purchase on the slippery surface.  I wasn't like a snake on closer inspection It was more like a thick tail of hair.  Thousands of pale strands made up Its body each slightly transparent.  At one end was a round crystal in the shape of an eye.  As It wrapped around me that eye turned to look at me.  I could feel Its alien hatred.  It was trying to awaken the one inside me.  I felt the other respond and soon I could feel them.

I tried to stop It.  I reached for the eye and It jerked wildly out of reach.  I felt the thick wad of strands tighten around my neck.  Within seconds I was seeing spots.  I stumbled around the hangar slipping on the bay door parts Duo had left lying about.  I cursed Duo as I went down.  I grabbed a part and slashed at It.  The metal made no connection to the slippery strands.  Desperately, I reached for something else and my hand knocked over the bucket of acid wash.  The solution sprayed me across the hand, neck and face.  It burned and I jerked in pain.  Some of it splashed on my forehead.  I felt a mental scream of anguish and I splash some more on It.  I grabbed at the one around my neck and this time my hand found purchase.  The acid wash had dissolved the slime.  I tugged as hard as I could and I felt the strands breaking.  Blindly I reached for the puddle getting as much acid on me as possible.  It was now trying to escape but I wouldn't let It.  I splashed as much of the liquid as I could take around my neck then I ripped It free and press that strange alien body to the damp ground.  When I finally met no resistance.  I pressed my forehead to the ground feeling the acid burn under the skin.

White agony flashed across my whole body that's the last I remember.  When I awoke I found myself lying on my back.  I could feel something cold running across my face.  

"Hold still this will dilute the acid."

"No," I choked out past a painful throat.  "Acid kills it."

"We know It is gone."

I think it was Heero I couldn't be sure I had gotten the acid wash in my eyes.

~   ~   ~

AC 196, Three Days Later 

I awoke to hear footsteps approaching my door.  As it opened I knew who my visitors were even before I heard their voices.

"Today the bandages come off," Quatre said as he sat on the edge of my bed.  He had been taking care of me as soon as he recovered.  Heero's medical knowledge was extensive but he made a horrible doctor.

"That's right we will finally know if you're actually blind," Duo blurted out.  I heard a thump and Duo's complaint to his assailant.  "It's not like he doesn't know, Heero."

"And you said I was a bad doctor," Heero droned on.

"Ouch, stop that." I heard Duo complain next.  "Cheaze, here's a guy that I could barely get a word out of and now he's all physical."

"Will you two take it to your quarters," Wufei snapped his voice filled with disgust.

I smiled to myself wondering if my little foray with Heero was the cause of all that.  Maybe I had awakened his sexual nature.  If that was the case I pitied Duo and anyone else that catches Heero's interest.

"Sit up Trowa," Quatre told me.

Quatre had been most attentive but distant.  I couldn't blame him.  I felt the sting of the burns on the back on my neck and face.  Quatre promised they were minor and probably would not scar.  I could feel him unwinding the gauze from my forehead.  After removing two soft pads with a little saline solution he told me to slowly open my eyes.

I did and at first everything was dark the slowing I started making out shapes.  I blinked and realized that my vision was a little blurry.

"If your vision is a little blurry don't panic that should pass," Quatre said as if reading my mind.

I glanced at his beloved face and saw that he still cared about me.  I touched his hand thanking him and he let me for a short time.  I looked at the others and got returns looks that ranged from annoyance to disgust.

"I'm sorry," I told them.

"Well next time let us know in advance," Duo snapped anger actually seeping past his annoyance.

"There had better not be a next time," Wufei snarled.

"Are there any more?" Heero asked flatly.

"I don't think so."

I touched my forehead and winced.  Quatre produced a mirror and when I look I saw that I now was sorting a bright red burn in the shape of an almond.  I skin was sensitive yet flat.

 "The question is how do you feel," Quatre asked.

I could see they were all waiting on my answer.  I closed my eyes and searched for the answer.  With the exception of being a bit horny I felt pretty damn good.  I opened my eyes and let them know that just that, not the horny part just that I felt good.

The End 

Dear reader:

I hoped you like it.  Please send me a review for your opinion is welcomed and appreciated.  Let me know if you would like more or if I should ease up on the gore.  '_~

Thanks 

Ani


End file.
